


Be back soon

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Letters From Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir





	Be back soon

_Stiles,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this but I needed to go while you were asleep, otherwise I wouldn't had been able to leave you here._

_I am not leaving alone, I brought Peter with me because he knows the most about werevolves' laws and this is a delicate thing to treat._

_A neighbour pack is claiming part of our territory for the time I wasn't here but I'm planing on solving this as soon as posible and coming back home, to you._

_I want you to know that I'm not bringing you because I need you in Beacon Hills, leading the pack while I'm gone, like you've always done. I'm also leaving you behind so that if something happend, Laura wouldn't lose both parents._

_I've already asumed that you'll yell at me when I get back fore ervything I'm writing but it'll be worth it if we can have make-up sex later while Laura stays with your father._

  
_Stay safe and take care of her, I'm gonna miss you two so much._

_Love you._

_Derek_


End file.
